Three New Smashers
by Taka-05
Summary: Three new smashers come to the castle.. one being a prankster who bonds with Young Link. One being a target of the pranksters tricks and falls for Marth. And the Spunky pyro whom Roy falls for. What chaos awaits the three in the castle?


Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee

* * *

Chapter 1

Roy flew back, landing on the end of the stage. He groaned and was about to get up when Marth stood above him, powering up to use the shield breaker.

"Crap..." Roy groaned.

Young Link ran at Marth and slashed at him. Marth cried out and flew off the stage, disappearing into the background.

"You alright?" The younger smasher stood over Roy.

"Just fine," Roy stood.

Both the smashers wore their blue outfits, meaning they were on a team. Link used his bow and hit Young Link. The young smasher flew foreward and grabbed the edge of the Hyrule Temple field.

"Back stabber!" He called as he helped himself up.

Link just smirked and jumped at the two. Marth had come back on the platform and also went after the two. Roy was about to use the blazer and Young Link had an arrow ready when they all froze. It was now like the battle was paused. Master Hand appeared.

"The battle is now considered over," Master Hand informed them before waving a finger.

The three swordsmen fell to the ground and Young Link released the arrow. The target wasn't what he wanted it to be. It landed and hit a motion sensor bomb he had set earlier and that happened to be near Roy. Roy got blasted off the stage and he hit the camera. Young Link stood frozen for a second before he burst out laughing. The annoyed red-head jumped off the shining platform and rolled his eyes. Link and Marth were both on the ground laughing also.

"Enough! There's a meeting in the Great Hall right away... so change into you're regular clothing and be there," The giant hand left.

The four swordsman followed and quickly got changed. They walked into the Great Hall of Smash Castle and sat down. The other smashers appeared soon after. Zelda sat beside Link and smiled at him. Peach sat beside Zelda. The two girls were best friends. Mario took the spot besie Peach and everyone else sat in other places. Young Link took out a bottle of Lon-Lon and popped it open. He drank some and put the bottle down. Master Hand entered the room.

"Do any of you know why we're here?" he asked.

"Is it because of the accident in Ganandorf's washroom?" Zelda raised her hand.

"No... I already know who did that,"One of Master Hand's fingers pointed at Young Link.

All heads turned... except Link's. Instead he sighed and covered his face. Young Link laughed nervously and hid.

"Then why are we here?" Peach broke the silence.

"New smashers are coming to Smash Mansion and I need people to show them around and answer any of their questions... in other words... stay with them for at least a week to show them the works... excpet when they sleep of course... any volunteers?"

Zelda stood for a moment.

"Master Hand... are any of the new smashers girls?"

"Yes..."

Zelda giggled and sat down.

"Sa-weet!" Peach squealed, "Now we can all go..."

"Shopping!" both the girls exclaimed.

Link rolled his eyes.

"Now... who wants to volunteer?"

Roy, Young Link, and Marth were ignoring Master Hand and staring into space boredly and they did not hold their hands up. Master Hand growled slightly in annoyance.

"Alright... I'll choose... Roy... Young Link... and Marth to be the guides."

The three jumped when they heard that.

"What?!" they all exclaimed, "But we never agreed or anything!"

"Don't worry Young Link... one's from Hyrule and is about your age and is also does what you do."

"Hey... sweet." Young Link sat down.

"And you two... will have no choice," Master Hand laughed his evil laugh and left the room.

"That was an uncalled for laugh..." Zelda pointed out.

Roy and Marth groaned and slouched in their seats.

xXx Later on that night xXx

Marth and Roy snuck through the castle. They were heading towards Master Hand's office. The giant hand always had the files of new smashers labeled by who would guide them. Link figured that out when Jugglypuff was a new smasher. Link had used the files and showed them to Marth and Roy when they came along. But not Young Link.

"Hurry up Marth!" Roy hissed as he stood at the office door.

Just as Roy was about to open the door a light flashed on them. The two boys sheilded their eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Young Link's voice asked.

"Squirt? What are you doing up?" Marth stared at the young swordsman.

Young Link growled and tossed his flashlight at Marth.

"Ow..." Marth held his head.

"I heard you two... so I followed." Young Link crossed his arms, "Now what are you two doing?"

"We're going to look at the newbie's profiles to see who we got... we'll let you look at yours if you don't tell," Roy conned.

"Hmm... ok," Young Link followed the older boys into the office and they rummaged for the files.

"Found them!" Marth whispered.

The three opened each file with their name beside the new person's name.

"Mine's name is Tsuki... she is from Hyrule and... she's a girl? And she lived in a forest... near my old village... she taught herself how to use a sword and bow and is good at it too." Young Link looked at the other two, "What about yours."

"The girl I'm guiding... her name is Sora. She's from Altea! She's a female mage in training. She has a staff with a gem of light or lighting on it that she uses in combat." Marth read the file in his hand.

"And as for mine... she's from... hey she's from where I'm from too Marth!" Roy laughed, "She's used a sword all her life and... she can use black fire in combat... like I just use fire." Roy looked up, "That's creepy... but she can create it from her hands when she's not using her sword or transfer the fire to her sword."

"Cool... hey there's pictures of them behind their info," Marth was about to pull out a file.

"Someone's coming!" Young Link threw the file onto a desk and used his hook shot to get hold of the ceiling and he held the walls to stay up.

Marth and Roy both turned when the door began to open.

"I'm sure I heard something..." Master Hand walked in the office to see that the room appeared empty.

He shrugged and closed the door. Young Link dropped. Roy and Marth had went out the window and stood on the ledge. Young Link, being the pain he was, closed the window and locked it.

"Huh? Young Link!" Marth exclaimed.

"That's for calling me squirt, Marth!" Young Link laughed and ran out of the room after the coast was clear.

"Nice going, Marth," Roy growled.

"Calm down Roy! There's a room below us if we jump right."

"...Are you crazy?! We could die if we miss that window!"

"Roy! We have our attacks! You know... my Dolphin Smash and you have Blazer."

Roy stared at Marth.

"Fine... you first," Roy pushed Marth off.

Marth gasped and used the attack quickly and grabbed the window sill. He pulled himself up and opened the window with a bit of a struggle. He kept against the wall as he did this. Roy jumped after him and used Blazer. Both climbed into the room. Marth tripped, pushing them both to the ground. The room ended up being Zelda's. She shrieked and threw a fire ball like thing where she heard the fall. Roy ended up standing and took the hit. He slumped against the wall. Marth helped him up again. Zelda turned on her lamp on the nightstand of her slightly girly room, she may be a princess but she wasn't as girly as Peach was. Though she loved shopping.

"Marth? Roy? What are you two doing?!" She got up.

"Uh... we had to jump here... Young Link locked the window above when we went out onto the ledge."

"Well that's understandable then... now get out of my room and get to bed!"

Marth and Roy walked out of the room.

"Dude... she didn't ask any questions about why we were on the ledge or anything..." Marth said as they walked.

"Typical blonde," Roy smirked.

Both the swordsmen laughed and continued on.


End file.
